Kenneth Swan
'''Kenneth Swan '''is a game designer and the father of Ki Swan. He appears in Season 2, Episode 3 of Video Game High School. He is portrayed by John Ennis. Overview Season 2 Mr. Swan comes to visit his daughter, Ki, when VGHS holds Parent's Day. He arrives at Ki's dorm, shortly after Brian D leaves and while Ki is teaching Ted how to play Pokermon. Ted, who was stressing about meeting Mr. Swan, gets off on the wrong foot with the latter and leaves. Mr. Swan and Ki say their salutations and begin a game of Pokermon. As it turns out, Mr. Swan beats Ki in their game. As he is about to leave, he mentions that he and her mother want Ki to return home, as they feel VGHS is only negatively affecting Ki's life. Mr. Swan points out that her game designing is also getting worse, as he and her mother noted her last game wasn't too good. To help fight to stay at VGHS, Ki requests a performance review. Mr. Swan accepts. The next day, Mr. Swan and Ki are seen walking down the dorm hallway, with Mr. Swan complaining about some aspects that Ki already showed him. She proceeds to show her father her RA board, where she schedules events for the whole floor. They meet Wendell, where she inquires if he has cleaned the bathroom. He lies the first two times, saying yes, but gives in after the second try and says no, then gets to it. After Wendell leaves, Shane Pizza comes down the hallway, where Ki attempts to talk with him, but he nonchalantly walks past Ki and her father, saying that he doesn't care about her, her job, or even finishing his sentence. Shane walks off after, with Ki telling her father that Shane was her boss. Lastly, Ki shows her father one of the main reasons why she wants to stay, which is Ted. Mr. Swan inquires about their love life and dismisses Ted after a brief chat. He also informs Ki that she failed her performance review and that she was going to go home. Later that night, Ki challenges her father to another game of Pokermon, wagering her freedom. He agrees, but is confident that he will win again. Ultimately, Ki wins and manages to convince her father to let her stay, as well as get along with Ted. Personality Mr. Swan is an intelligent man, due to his high position in gaming design, and has a rather perfectionist attitude towards everything. When critiquing VGHS, he finds many aspects "harming" to Ki, which is one of the main reasons why he and her mother want to bring Ki home. His perfectionist attitude also overlaps into his duty as a father. He wants Ki to be a perfect game designer, as shown when he mentioned that her latest game was too violent, had too much kissing, and had many bugs, and also wants her to have a good education. Despite these high expectations, he loves Ki more than anything and will do anything for his daughter. Swan, Kenneth Category:CharactersCategory:Missing Pictures